


wigs, spandex, and emotional support characters

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Ben Solo, Ben loves video games but he isnt a neckbeard or anything its just his job, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gratuitous Smoothie Mention, Here we destroy neckbeards, I don't know what this AU is, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation in Shower, Medium Burn, Minor Rose/Kaydel/Jannah, Rey is a professional cosplayer/camgirl, Sex Positive, Sex Work, Soft Ben Solo, Virgin Ben Solo, minor gingerpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: It started with a creep.Then an unlikely rescue from a hot and oddly kind stranger.Then they go on a date.Rey is so fucked.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is

It started with a creep. Rey was used to them, not only because of her job but because she had made a habit of frequenting cons as much as possible. This time she had dressed as Daenerys Targaryen, made her own costume and laid down about one hundred dollars for the wig that she needed. She took her cosplay seriously. It was her job, after all. She really didn’t want some neckbeard with Dorito fingers trying to grab her ass, but that happened anyway. She could smell him from a mile away, the mix of cotton candy vape juice and Cool Ranch Doritos was—there.

She was at one of the stands, looking at the prop weapons that were on display and texting Rose about all the different choices they had there. Rose was waiting in line for an autograph of some actor that Rey didn’t like but Rose totally thirsted over all the time.

“Excuse me,” The guy tapped her on the shoulder. Rey turned around, thinking maybe she was standing in the way of something. She saw his Deadpool T-shirt and she knew that she was not going to like what was going to happen next. _Please do no be a creep._ Of course, the man was a creep. “I just wanted to say how beautiful you look,”

“I’m not interested.” She had made the mistake of being nice to one of these people before, that had been an invitation for being followed around Comic-Con for two hours. Rey really just wanted to get back to nerding out about things and not having to deal with any men. Of course, he didn’t take the hint. Because as she moved to look at some merch that someone was selling, she felt his smelly aura right behind her.

Oh, how she wished it was socially acceptable to tase someone during the middle of a con. It wasn’t, though. She wondered where Rose was now, someone should smite her and put her out of her misery. It was about to go to head when she felt the guy’s hand graze her ass. She was about to turn around when she heard that same man go, “Ow! Watch where you’re going, man.”

“Oh, sorry.” Another man mumbled as Rey quickly turned to another booth.

He came and tried the same thing again.

The same thing happened.

That happened four more times before the guy finally asked the other man, “What the fuck is your problem?” Rey glanced at the both of them to see what was going on. Deadpool guy and a man that was much, much taller than him were staring each other down.

“I don’t know dude, guess I just don’t watch where I’m going.”

“Well, maybe you should.”

“And maybe you should,”

“Should what?”

“Watch where your hands are going? Because you obviously have a problem with that—” Rey pursed her lips and went back to pretending like she ignored the conversation. When she turned around the guy was gone.

He wasn’t that close to her, he was at another stall looking at stuff and talking to the vendor when Rey decided to go over to him. She stood there for a second until his conversation was over and he turned to her. “Uh, hi.”

“Hey,” Rey said, “I’m Rey.” She held out a gloved hand for the man to shake. He took it, shaking her hand once firmly. _Oh wow, his hands are huge._

“Ben,”

“You didn’t have to do that, Ben.” She said. “I’ve dealt with a lot of creeps before. Happens at cons a lot.” She was staring. She was so staring at him. He was so tall, and his hair was so nice.

“I uh—sorry.”

“No, no. I’m not saying that I didn’t appreciate that, because I did. I really do, I still appreciate it. I’m just saying thanks because you didn’t have to do that.” Men rarely ever made Rey nervous, but she felt like her tongue was heavy in her mouth as she stared at him. He nodded.

“Guys like that just bother me,” The two of them left the stand and started walking together. “Not to sound all whiteknight-y but when I come to a Comic-con, I’m here to buy merch and watch some panels, not to have my day ruined by creeps.”

“I get that,” Rey said, “sometimes I wonder why I come to these things.” She laughed a little nervously, trying not to look at his lips or think about the size difference between the two of them. She was by no means short, but next to him she felt tiny.

It was kind of amazing.

“Which sucks, because Comic-con is meant to be fun.”

Rey nodded and there was a little bit of silence hanging between them. Rey broke the ice again. She was hoping to God that Ben would say no. _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._ “So, Ben. Do you have any more panels to go to or anything?”

He swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. Was he nervous? Why would he be nervous? “I don’t.”

“There’s a bar across the street, do you want to—”

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“N-no, I want to. I really want to but I usually don’t drink.”

“Oh, there’s also a Starbucks like just a block away. You want to go there instead.” He nodded and then Rey realized.

_He’s shy._ He was blushing and oh—Ben.

. Something in her heart melted and she started grinning like an idiot. “Great.” She said. “I just need to text my friend Rose and then we can start to walk over there.”

**_Rey_ **

_Grngkrejgnkajetge im going with a tol tree of a man to sbux_

**_Rose_ **

****

_You’re getting laid and im not there to see it_

**_Rey_ **

****

_Hes shy and im jsut so_

_so_

_so_

_soft aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

_so unfortunately probs not getting laid bjut he s oretty_

**_Rose_ **

****

_Ugo girl_

Rey put her phone away and started chatting with Ben as the two of them crossed the street to go get Starbucks. They end up learning a lot about each other. Ben also likes Galaxy Wars, Game of Thrones was cool until season eight for him, and he basically likes every superhero known to mankind except for Hawkeye because Jeremy Renner just gives off bad vibes to him and ruined the character for him. She’s pretty sure that she’s going to marry this man.

Rey told Ben she could do a really great Daenerys Targaryen impression.

Ben is all ears.

A little too excited, maybe. But Rey thought that it was cute. “You should totally do it,”

“Really?”

“Yes,”

So Rey did. “All men must die, but we are not men.” Was the first quote that she did, and then Ben grins. Then she went for it. Rey decided that she wanted to make Ben blush. She said the take off all your clothes line and gave Ben the exact look that Daenerys had given Daario Naharis and Ben blushed so hard that she swore that she wanted to propose right then and there.

She giggled a little bit and Ben said that her impression was really great, squeaking a little at the beginning of his sentence.

Then they get personal.

When did Rey move to California? Cats or dogs? Favorite color?

“I moved to California a few years ago,” She said, “just tired of the dreary weather in the UK. Took a bit to get used to the weather but it’s just so much better to me.”

“Interesting,”

“Also I’m a dog person, allergic to cats.”

“Oh my goodness, me too.”

“Also, my favorite color is green. Forest green. You?”

“Red,”

“Interesting,” Rey said. She sipped at her Iced Green Tea Latte and stared up at him. “So, why were you at Con?”

“Planning on spending all my money on merch and prints,”

“I feel that,”

“You?”

“Well, I’m going tomorrow because there’s a Galaxy Wars panel that I’m going to, but my friends Rose and Kaydel wanted to go today because of some actor that they wanted to see. Also, I really like cosplaying,”

“I can tell,” Ben said, “you put a lot of detail into that dress.” It was the blue dress from the Mhysa episode that Daenerys wore.

“Thanks,” She said, “it took so long, especially the handsewn bits. I didn’t want to do the season eight bits because I didn’t want to acknowledge that as canon.”

“I like that dress more than her season eight looks if I’m being honest.” Rey really liked this man. They talked for hours, even after their drinks were empty. Both of them lost track of time. Then they got on the topic of jobs.

_Here we go._

Ben set up motion rigs and did effects for video games. Rey could hear him talk about that for a long time because even though she had no idea what he was talking about, he was excited when he talked about it and it was really cute. “Sorry, I’m ranting.” He said.

“I don’t mind,” Rey said, “it sounds really interesting.” She wished that he would talk about it forever because she really didn’t want to say what her job was. But he asked.

“Thanks, but—enough about me. What do you do?”

Rey bit her lip, this was either when guys got creepy or stopped being interested. “I’m a professional cosplayer, I model for more nerdy companies and all that plus I do freelance work.” She bit her lip. She wasn’t getting that look that she usually got from guys when she talked about what she did. “Plus I also uh—do more adult oriented stuff.”

“Oh cool,” He didn’t seem like he cared about that.

What?

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, that’s cool. Bet you probably make more than me.” Rey laughed a little and felt more at ease. _Thank goodness, fuck thank god._ She spent the next few minutes thanking the heavens above for sending this tall drink of water to her.

Ben had to go to the bathroom and Rey took that chance to check her phone.

**_Rose_ **

****

_Where are u_

**_Rey_ **

_still at sbux_

**_Rose_ **

****

_It going good then?_

**_Rey_ **

****

_Yeep_

_Skgbrj hes great_

When Ben came back Rey said the two of them should head back to the con. He agreed, and the two of them kept talking. By the time they got there, Rose and Kaydel were waiting for her outside the con. They didn’t approach though. They knew the rules. No meeting the friends until after the second date. This wasn’t even the first date yet, though.

  
“So,” Why was she shaking a little? “I really liked talking to you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,”

“I really liked talking to you too.”

Here goes.

“Can I have your number?”

He looked genuinely shocked when she asked that, but of course said yes. The two of them exchanged numbers and part ways. Rey had this warm feeling in her heart that she held onto as long as possible. “Oh my god,” Rose said, “you’re glowing.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “You totally are.” Kaydel said. “Did you and he—”

“Oh my god, we just went to Starbucks.” She said. “But I wish.”

“Maybe next time.”

“He doesn’t seem like a sex on the second meeting type of person.”

“Well, maybe that’s good for you. Considering the track record that you have with guys.”

“Hey,”

“It’s true, you have really shit taste in men usually but he was so cute.” Rose was practically squealing as she, Kaydel and Rose walked back to Rose’s car.

“Hey,” Kaydel warned.

“I’m a lesbian, just because I can’t order off the menu doesn’t mean that I can’t appreciate it.”

Rey snorted.

“I’m glad that you approve,”

“If your gay friends approve, then you have to marry him.”

“You haven’t even met him yet,”

“I know,” Kaydel said, “but I have a good feeling about this.”

“Yes,” Rose said, “you need to bag that guy. He was so big and we know how much of a size qu—”

“Rose!”

“What? _You know that I'm right."_


	2. Chapter 2

Rey got her period the day after she met Ben. “Great,” She rolled her eyes, knowing that she was supposed to stream later that day. She went on her private Twitter to tell her problem. 

**rey , but horny,,, @** **_reyssslightsss_ **

_ hey guys sorry but i got my period so none of my usual content tonight _

_ I can stream gameplay or we can just go on and talk abt comics and shit if you want _

  
  


Her Twitter blew in about two seconds. 

Gameplay. 

The Witcher 3. 

Of course, people wanted to see the Witcher. Rey had played the game by herself on the side, but she could still do that. That night was tiring, to say the least, but she was glad to have viewers that mostly weren’t pervs. She told them several times that she would film a few more times during the week to make up for the last content today. 

Most of them said to take their time. 

Rey liked to put a lot of work into her work anyway. That was one of the reason people watched her too. 

The production value. 

__

  
  


Ben spent the next day debating if he should text Rey or not. He wished that he knew the right way to text someone without being awkward. Luckily, Rey eliminated his social anxiety and texted him first. 

**Rey: Hey**

**Ben: Hey**

He was probably overthinking this way too much, but he was already mentally cringing at himself. 

**Rey: You live in this area, right**

**Ben: Yeah, why?**

**Rey: just wondering :))**

**Rey: Are you busy this week**

**Ben: Unfortunately yeah, gonna be stuck at work all week**

**Rey: Tht sucks**

**Rey: What about next week?**

**Ben: not busy**

**Rey: i think u are**

**Ben: ?**

**Rey: what’s the first day you have free**

**Ben: tuesday**

**Rey: what an unsexy day,,, oh well,, you’re going out with me on tuesday**

**Rey: it can just be a friend thing, but there’s this new comic book store that opened near my house and none of my friends want to go with me**

**Rey: and i don’t go without friends because**

**Rey: well**

**Rey: i don’t like dealing with neckbeards,, but besides that it would be fun, so we should go**

**Ben: I love how you didn’t give me a choice.**

**Rey: i mean you dont have to come if you dont want to but**

**Rey: i really want to see you so**

**Rey: sorry am i being too forward**

**Ben: No, keep being forward. I usually can’t pick up social cues unless someone’s being glaringly obvious.**

**Rey: LMAO ok**

Ben felt like such a boomer right now, but he really wasn’t a texter. He barely even used his Twitter, and when he did it was just to see what new games were out from the companies that he followed. He googled ‘ _ lmao’ _ .

  
  


**_LMAO_ ** _ is one of many common words used in text messaging, instant messaging, chatting, and on Facebook and Twitter. At one time or another, you've probably seen this Internet slang. Did you wonder what it meant? Did you know it could have more than one meaning? LMAO is an acronym that stands for Laughing My Ass Off _

  
  


**Rey: so**

**Rey: yk that I like you, right?**

Yk… 

You know? Probably you know… Also, why was Ben more worried about getting the slang right when Rey literally just said that she liked him. He was glad that she couldn’t see him right now, because he was lying in bed after a long day at work with blush creeping up his cheeks. 

**Ben: I do now.**

**Rey: like,,,**

**Rey: you’re really attractive and nice and i’m kinda into you**

**Ben: wow**

He really didn’t know what to say. 

No one—and he was serious when he said no one— had ever told him anything like that. 

**Ben: thank you**

**_Rey is typing…_ **

The text bubble stopped. 

**_Rey is typing…_ **

**Rey: sorry, i just like to get feelings out in the open asap**

**Ben: That’s respectable.**

**Rey: so should I ask if you feel the same**

**Ben: I like you too**

**Ben: I think you’re really nice and funny**

**Ben: and you’re probably the first person in a while that I’ve gotten along with so that’s great**

**Rey: but?**

**Ben: Could we get to know each other a little bit more before we do anything else? Because I’ve never been in a relationship and I think the more you get to know me, the less you’d want to be in one. I’m kind of lame.**

**_Rey is typing…_ **

Rey was typing for a long time before she answered. 

**Rey: of course we could get to know each other more before anything happens, that’s perfectly fine by me. I would love being your friend and my offer still stands to go to that comic book store with me next week, which I hope you take. BUt I want you to know that A) my opinion on you isn’t gonna change, im only going to like you more. You’re not lame and not a creep and smart and funny and I like your sense of humor and B) you are not lame!! Holy shit dude your job is so cool and you’re super hot and yea you text a little like a boomer but that’s okay, don’t be too hard on yourself**

**Rey: sorry abt the punctuation im a little bit tipsy rn BUT still in my right mind to be TOTALLY serious about everything ive said so**

**Rey: yea sorry if i got carried away**

**Ben: you’re super sweet**

**Ben: and ofc I’ll go out with you on tuesday**

He couldn’t wait for that, in fact. 

**Rey: great, can’t wait x**

**Rey: we can work out the details tonight,.,**

**Rey: gn ben**

__

Rey had never been nervous for a date-not-date in her life. Ben was possibly the sweetest man she had ever met, though. So Rey knew that she was going to have a good time. “I feel like I have nothing to wear,” She had told Rose. 

“Oh, my god. Aren’t you going to a comic book shop?”.

“I am,” 

“Wear whatever, then. It’s not like you’re going somewhere where you should look good.” 

“Okay, but I want to look good.” She said. “For Ben.”

“You’re worrying about nothing.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, you always look great. You’ll be fine.” Rey nodded and decided that she’d go for an outfit that looked like she was being hot without trying, even though she totally was. “Thanks, babe. Thanks.” 

“No problem, tell me how your ‘not a date’ thing goes.” 

Rey got ready right on time because Ben texted her that he was outside of her house, waiting. She could also rest assured that Ben was also nervous. When he had come to pick her up, she could feel the tension rolling off of him. 

_ Oh, poor baby.  _ “Hey,” She got into the passenger seat and buckled in. “How you doin’?” 

“Good. You?” 

“Good,” She grinned and watched as he adjusted his glasses. Rey had already told him the address and he had put it in his GPS. He was still nervous, driving her there. So Rey just decided that she was going to start talking, and hopefully ease him of his anxiety. 

Once they started, it was hard to stop talking. Talking to Ben was simultaneously like a breath of fresh air and like she had known him for a long time. It was just, right. Really right. They had gone to the comic book shop and Rey had brought too many comics for her own good, including some Galaxy Wars comics that she was going to buy for herself but Ben insisted on paying for her. 

Rey, in turn, paid for lunch and coffee. Despite the fact that Ben said that he was fine to pay for those too. “No, you paid for my comics even though you didn’t have to. I’m paying for something.” He just laughed a little and smiled when she took him to her favorite burger joint. 

It was a test that she usually did, taking a guy to her favorite burger joint and seeing if he got weirded out by her actually eating something substantial (because yes, some guys were gross like that). He didn’t. He just asked her what he liked and got the same order as her, minus the jalapenoes because he couldn’t stand too much spicy stuff. “The more you know,” Rey said. 

“Yeah, it’s just the ultra white people genes in me.” Ben said. 

“Relatable, I lived with foster parents in the UK that were from Arizona? I think, I don’t know, down in a place where people’s solution to seasoning was just ‘pour hot sauce on it’. So I just sort of adapted.” Then more talking. 

The two of them just talked about fandom and Ben’s job for a while before they actually started getting into the real shit. Ben asked her about what it was like to live in the UK and Rey smiled faintly before saying, “It wasn’t great like a lot of people think it was. I’m glad that I’m not there anymore.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” She said, “I’d like to tell you more about it some time but just—not now.” 

“Sorry—” 

“Ben, it’s fine.” 

“Okay,” He pursed his lips together. Probably just trying to debate what to say next. “I’ve lived here all my life, but I used to live in a place where there was a bunch of rich Republicans and it just—it wasn’t great. I’m glad I moved to this city.” 

“I’m glad you moved here too,” Rey smiled. “Really glad.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Rey and Ben became friends fast. Rey seemed to have most of the same interests as Ben and was genuinely interested in hanging out wit him. When they weren't together, Rey would send Ben memes in the middle of the day and Ben would send her things about the MCU or DCTV in his free time. Ben loved it. They maintained a respectable level of boundaries when it came to everything else though, and his roommate Hux couldn't believe that Ben had actually met Rey and didn't feel even slightly tempted to look her up.

"Why would I do that?" Ben made a face and went on with finishing the e-mail that he was working on.

"One of the hottest e-girls on the internet met you, called you cute, and said that she was interested in you and you don't even have the _slightest curiosity_ about what her videos are like?" Ben rolled his eyes.

"Not everything's about fap material, Hux."

"So that's a no,"

"Right. It just feels like a violation of privacy to do that, not only do I know her but I really like her, and I don't want to be another perv that she has to deal with online."

"You are more honorable than I could ever be," Hux said. "Just hope you take the extra step to get laid, man."

Ben rolled his eyes and kept working. He was just excited that he would get to message Rey later.

__

**Rey: _hey_**

****

**Ben: _hey_**

****

**Rey: _I was actually gonna ask u if u wanna go out but I have the biggest migraine ever_**

****

**Ben: _that sucks_**

****

**Rey: _I still wanna see u tho so do u want to come over??_**

****

**_Ben: I wouldn’t be a bother would I_ **

****

**_Rey: no, just took an advil and am making myself some tea so I should be good by the time you come over_ **

****

**_Ben: okay, that’d be cool_ **

****

**_Ben: see you in an hour_ **

****

**_Rey: np dude_ **

****

Ben was really excited to see Rey again. Like, really excited. There was just a matter of if he was going to screw this up or not. He really didn’t want to mess whatever Rey and Ben had up. _Great, he was nervous. Really nervous._

_Fuck._

__

When Ben knocked on the door, Rey felt giddy. She ran to the door and practically flung it open. “Hey,” Rey was a hugger. She had always been a hugger, Ben told her when they had become friends that he wasn’t really a hugger, but he initiated this one. Rey loved it. She just about died at that. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” She saw his adam’s apple bob, his eyes wandering up and down her body. “You look good today,” He told her. “You look good everyday—though. So yeah,”

“You’re sweet,” She never got tired of how he blushed. It was the cutest thing ever. She let him inside and started walking to her kitchen. “Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Water? Coffee?”

“Uh, just water.”

“Cool, cool.” Rey grabbed a bottle from her fridge and handed it to him. “So, I wasn’t sure exactly what you wanted to do.” She began. “So I just rented a shit ton of movies and got stuff for sandwiches, and plus I have Netflix and some board games. Also I have some video games, Witcher 3 and stuff like that. So—depends on what you want to do.”

“I’m a really indecisive person, and all of that sounds great if I’m being honest.” Rey beamed as Ben took a sip of water and said, “What movies do you have?” Thus, started the binge of superhero movies and a few indie art films as well, they didn’t really watch the movie so much as use it as background noise. Rey was really close to him, testing the boundary. She put her hand on his thigh and her head on his shoulder.

She could see him blush but he didn’t tell her to move. They were there long into the night, and Ben never checked his phone to see what time it was until it was almost time nine o’ clock at night. Rey could tell that he never stayed out this long, but he put his phone back and told her he wasn’t even working tomorrow in the first place. Rey grinned from ear to ear and they made sandwiches for dinner.

Rey brought out some board games. Monopoly. Scrabble. Battleship. He was just there. It was amazing. She wondered how someone could be so criminally attractive and so fucking nice at the same time. Ben was just—everything that she had fantasized about.

God, she had it bad.

__

Hanging out with Rey was possibly the best thing that Ben had ever done in his life, he had only gone home after they had talked for hours. Rey smiled and hugged him and told him that they needed to get together soon, and Ben nodded, telling her that he would love that. They parted ways and he just felt so—happy. Like, happier than he ever thought he could be at that moment.

Part of his brain told him that that happiness was going to end soon, but he tried his best to ignore it. He was happy and nothing was going to take it away from him. It seemed like the pessimistic part of his brain was wrong, because she kept just being there, and Ben found himself falling. It was scary—but he knew that Rey liked him, so part of the scary nature wasn’t there.

__

Rey hated waiting, but she really really liked Ben. So, she would wait. It had been four months since the two of them had met, and Rey really wanted to ask him if he was ready. If he wanted to actually get in a relationship, but she was so damned scared of scaring him off.

She wasn’t sure what to do.

**Rey: rose,,, I need help**

**Rose: what’s going on sis**

**Rey: I think im in love**

**Rose: omg,,,**

**Rose: hoe**

**Rose: is this that guy**

**Rey: yea**

**Rose: oof so whats wrong honey**

**Rey: he’s really sweet but he’s never done anything relationship wise at all and I want to ask him if he still wants that but I don’t want to freak him out**

**Rey: plus I think I might die if he says no**

**Rose: rey**

**Rey: yea?**

**Rose: just do it**

**Rose: take a shot if you have to, and then just say it**

**Rose: we’re all gonna die someday so**

**Rose: might as well do it**

**Rey: shit u right**

**Rey: thanks babe**

**Rose: np**

Rey put her phone down and sighed, laying her head down on the kitchen table. She needed to figure out what she wanted to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to make this angsty and then I just, wasn't in the mood? So, enjoy fluff with a cliffhanger instead.

Rey was nervous to go to Ben’s place. It was a lot bigger than hers, from what she had seen on Google maps, and like an actual house. She was practically buzzing with energy as Kaydel and Rose had dropped her off. She knew that it was Ben—and not to expect anything more than what he had texted her.

**_Ben: Wanna hang? I have a shit ton of video games and no one to play them with :/_ **

****

**_Rey: Ofc!!!_ **

“You really like this guy, don’t you?” Rose asked.

“Yeah,” Rey said. “I really do,”

“Oh my god,” Kaydel said, “that’s so cute. I want to die.” Rey giggled a little as the two glanced up at his house.

“You didn’t tell me he was rich,”

“I think that’s a little bit of an exaggeration,” Rose said, “this is more—middle class.” She was right. Ben’s house wasn’t exactly big, but it did look expensive, with columns holding up the awning that covered the whole wrap around porch. Suddenly, Rey felt more nervous than she had ever been in her life. “What are you still doing in here? Go!”

“Yeah, sorry. Sorry. Got nervous.”

“You got it bad,” Kaydel giggled.

“Yeah, babe. Oh my god, go.” She finally got out of the car, texting Ben that she was there. He opened the door to his house, smiling sheepishly when he saw her.

“Hey,”

Rose and Kaydel drove off, thankfully electing not to embarrass Rey yet.

“Hey,” Rey said. Jesus Christ, it was like she forgot how hot Ben was. Now, he was more casual and relaxed. Wearing a regular t-shirt that reminded Rey that he was actually muscular. She was going to die. “Fair warning, I am actually pretty shit at video games. I could never afford a console when I was younger, so I never got into it until recently, but I’m willing to learn if you’re learning to teach me.” Surprisingly, Ben’s eyes actually lit up. He looked happy that there was something that he could teach her.

“Say no more,” He said, “I actually happen to be a pretty good teacher.” Rey’s heart just about melted when he said that.

“Great, that’s great.” A lot of her anxiety washed away as she went into his house. It was cozy, and so, so clean. She noticed Ben’s hands shaking a little bit, and that gave her more courage than she had entered in with.

“So, you want something to drink?”

“What do you have?”

“Water? Sprite? Almond milk. I could make you a smoothie if you want?”

“Water’s fine,”

“Okay, cool.”

After the initial awkwardness of the start of their not-a-date, it went rather smoothly. Rey mostly watched Ben play things, but then Ben asked if she wanted to play Tomb Raider, and Rey—who had just watched the gameplay for the newer games—really wanted to. “It’s pretty easy,” He said, “there are parts that are hard but I can talk you through it.” He handed the controller over to Rey and she took it.

There was something about the fact that he had never made her feel stupid for being bad at video games that made Rey fall even harder for him. They were there for hours, just talking, playing video games and getting really close. At one point, Rey put her hand on his thigh and she saw him blush. It was one of the best sights that she had ever had in her life.

__

Ben had been at work when Rey had texted him. He didn’t get to look at it until afterwards, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to read it.

**Rey: Hey, I know you’re probably at work right now. I just wanted to ask you if you had feelings for me? I know we’ve talked about taking it slow, and I really want to honor that, but I really have feelings for you, and I have a good feeling about this. I would really like to try, if you’re willing.**

And then after that,

**Rey: I’m sorry, I’m just tired of feeling lonely. If you don’t have feelings for me that’s okay.**

And then nothing.

Ben wasn’t sure how to answer that text. His brain sort of shorted out as he stared at the message for a while, but he realized he had to answer her.

So he did.

**Ben: Hey, I’m so sorry. I just saw this now. I was at work.**

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to follow that up, for a second he just kept staring at his phone, thinking about the last time that they had hung out. How Ben had never really had someone else who had the same interests as him and just—accepted his rambling about his job and actually listened.

She actually listened to him and that was so, so important to him. He really didn’t want to mess it up.

__

Rey’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she saw the text from Ben. She had assumed that he had been at work when he didn’t answer right away, but that didn’t do much to calm her anxiety. She stared at her phone as she saw the message pop up and then, the ever ominous, ‘ _typing…’_.

**Ben: Hey, I’m so sorry. I just saw this now. I was at work.**

Typing.

More typing.

It seemed like almost an eternity before he answered her.

**Ben: And of course, I have feelings for you. I really like you, a lot. You’re a really cool person and you’re easy to hang around. Plus, you’re probably the most beautiful woman to have ever walked the Earth. It’s just that I’ve never done this before, and I know that it’s lame for me to be nearly thirty and to have never done this before. I feel like I have to be honest, though. I have depression and I take antidepressants, and it just makes me not really have the motivation or the drive to do certain things, and are you really sure that you want to get involved with that? I’m just scared that you would get bored of me eventually or that I wouldn’t be able to give you everything that you wanted.**

Rey’s response was almost immediate. She didn’t have to hesitate about her answer.

**Rey: I want you.**

**Rey: I have wanted you since the first time I saw you. It’s not lame that you haven’t done relationships before, there’s a first time for everything. And I mean everything. I know that antidepressants can kill your sex drive, but honestly that’s not all that a relationship is about and I just want someone to be there who I can talk to, who likes me for me and who I can hang out with and kiss and hold in bed. That is what I want.**

**Rey: But yeah,,,**

**Rey: I want you. I want to see more of the way you light up when you talk about your job or video games in general. I want to go to sleep with you right next to me and wake up with you there. That’s what I want.**

Ben is typing.

**Rey: Sorry, I just reread that and that is WAY more intense than I meant it to be. Sorry..**

**Ben: No! No. That was really sweet.**

**Ben: I just don’t know how to follow that up. At all**

**Rey: you don’t have to ;)**

**Ben: I want to, but I’m bad at words.**

**Rey: Same.**

She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath in. She knew what needed to happen next.

**Rey: can u come over some time soon tho**

**Rey: bc if we are going to do this, I feel like I need to tell you about my job**

**Ben: today?**

**Rey: yea**

**Ben: I can be there in 20**

**__**

Oddly enough, Ben wasn’t nervous about talking to Rey. He could feel that she was though, as soon as she opened the door to her apartment and let him inside. She had a smile on her face, but something told him that the other relationships she had had, went sour because of this. “Hey,” She said.

“Hey,”

She let out a shaky exhale and brought Ben to the couch, “So uh, I just—I want to tell you that if you’re uncomfortable after this, I could—I could stop doing this and find something else. Or if you don’t want to talk to me again that’s okay, I really don’t want to lose you but I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable though.”

“Rey—”

“Please just let me finish,”

He nodded.

__

Having adult conversations were hard sometimes. Especially when the stakes were high. Ben tried to say something, but Rey’s nerves got the better of her. She just needed to talk in order to get this over with. Hopefully, Ben would understand. “Okay, good.” She said. “Good. So, first of all. Did you look me up?”

“No,” He said.

“Okay, good. Good.” There was something that fluttered in her heart when he said that. Her mind temporarily flashed back to a man who had been stalking her for months that almost manipulated her into being in a relationship with him. About how he had printed out her pictures and had this weird shrine looking thing. “So, what I um—I want to start by saying, my work—I don’t ever go outside online stuff. I don’t ever meet people in public. It’s only videos, and pictures, premium Snapchat and that kind of stuff. When I started, I was just trying to make rent. Obviously, I make more, but…um—I like showing off my body. I like making people feel good, because that makes me feel good, you know? It’s kind of like acting but more NC-17. It’s playing a character and getting off while people watch me—and hopefully get off too. The most I talk to people besides the chat are when they donate a lot to me or buy something off my Wishlist for me. But I don’t ever have feelings for them and the chats are not sexual unless actively they’re on my Premium Snapchat. And if you have a problem with that I could let you look through my phone. And I’ll show you my set up and everything.” She stopped, taking a breath and looking up at Ben.

It was like an eternity before he said something, but in reality it was only about a minute. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I mean, sex work is work, Rey. I’m fine with it. If you say that you’re not interested in anyone else, if you like your job then I don’t think you should stop doing it. You know?”

“Oh thank god,” Rey felt herself actually let out a breath of fresh air that she didn’t think she was holding in. She could see him smiling at her.

“I really like you—a lot. And I want you to know that I won’t leave you because of that, I really don’t mind.” She nodded, having to restrain herself from kissing him.

“Can I ask you, why you never looked me up?”

“Yeah.” He said. He shrugged. “Well, one I felt like it was kind of a violation of privacy because I know you and you didn’t tell me I could or not. So I didn’t. Also, I uh—” She could see him start to blush, “when I saw you uhm—for the first time. I wanted it to be in person.”

Rey couldn’t wait any longer. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, but uh—I don’t know how good I’ll be.”

“Just let me take control.” She told him. And she did. The first kiss was chaste and fast, so that she didn’t overwhelm him. But then his hands were on her face and his hand was on the back of her neck and it was deep, she could feel the shape of him, solid and strong and she felt like she wasn’t alone. His lips were soft and he felt so fucking good, she never wanted to leave his lap. He grunted a little and the two of them pulled back, having to come back up for air.

Ben grunted, “I—uh, sorry.” It took Rey a second for her to realize was Ben was talking about, when she felt him through his jeans. _Oh my god, he felt big._

“Are you apologizing for being hard?”

“I—”

“Do you want to have sex?”

“I don’t have any condoms,”

“I kind of brought some—for whenever we did it. I didn’t want to assume, but like—just in case.” She was kind of babbling. She had never felt so nervous before, but this was his first time and she wanted to make it good for him. So good.

“I, I probably wouldn’t last long.”

“I don’t expect you to,” She said, “but only if you want to.” He felt so hard underneath her that it must’ve been painful.

“Fuck—yes. Yes. I want to.”

“Great,” She said, “I’ll go get the condoms, we’re moving to my bed.”


	5. worship your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long here u go

Ben was really fucking nervous. Really nervous. He really wished that he had more experience in this area by now, because he was really in over his head. “You’re stressed,” Rey’s eyes were wide, pupils blown out as she stared at him on the bed. It was hard to focus between that and his erection. “Talk to me, baby.”

“It’s just, I haven’t done this before, and I know you know but I want it to be good for both of us and—”

“Ben,”

“Yep?”

“No one is a sex god on the first try,” She told him, “besides what makes it special for me is getting to make you feel good. Okay?”

“Okay, but after this time, you have to teach me.” She smiled at that and Ben felt his heart tighten.

“Of course,” She giggled. “It’ll be fine.” He nods and feels a little bit better. That’s when Rey pushes him down onto the bed. “Now, just lay down on the bed and be good okay. I’ll make it worth your while.” Ben could already feel himself getting hard, a tent growing in his jeans. “May I?”

“Yes, please.” She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, touching his dick through his boxers. “ _O-oh, fu-ck.”_

“Try and keep yourself together, baby.” She said. “Just a little bit,” He nodded and took a deep breath in as she helped him with his boxers. She stared at his dick for a moment, thinking about how proportional it was to his body.

Big.

“Oh wow,”

“Is it okay?”

“Yeah, baby.” She said. “It’s beautiful,” She grabbed his shaft, tentatively, circling her thumb over the head of his dick, smearing a little bit of pre cum around in the process.

“R- _Rey,_ I-I know you know what y-you’re doing, but if you keep doing that, I think that I’m going to cum.”

“Ssh,” She said, “you’ll be fine, sweetheart. Just admiring you for a second, remember that this is all about you though. You don’t need to worry about lasting for me,” She started to jerk her hand just a little bit up and down his shaft, at the end, twisting at the head.

“ _F-fuck,”_

“The things I’m gonna do all night if you want,” She said. “Let me get you a condom, then I’m going to ride you.” She stopped jerking him for a minute to get a condom and put it on him. It took her less than a few seconds but Ben missed her when she was gone. It didn’t take long for Rey to grab him again, lining him up so that she could take him.

For a second, Ben thought he would cum by just being inside of her. “God, fuck. You’re so tight.” She fit like a vice around him, and just being around her was just enough to make him feel a little more than overwhelmed.

“Jesus- _ah-_ you’re big,” She panted a little.

“Are you okay?” Ben’s hands came up to her hips, holding her for support.

“Yes, sweetheart. I’m fine. Just, give me a second.” Her pupils were blown wide and she panted. “Are you okay for me to move?” She asked him.

“Yeah,” He said, “please do.” Rey set the rhythm, and it took everything in his power for him to not cum immediately, because god she was good. It was slow at first, letting him get used to it, and then she set a more punishing pace. She came down and kissed him, somehow rough and tender at the same time.

They were a mess of two bodies intertwined, and it was great. And then Ben came. His orgasm hot and heavy, but he came down quickly, still hard. “Did you—?”

“No,” Rey said, “it’s okay if you want to-“

“No,” Ben growled, “more. Please.” His thumb finds her clit as he rubs circles into it. From the little sounds that she makes, it works. Her rhythm becomes a little less disciplined, she gets messy, kissing his neck and sucking little bruises into him with her teeth. Then, the both of them cum this time, and it’s about three times more intense than the first. Rey drops off his dick and onto the side of the bed.

“Well, that was really good.” She said.

“That was great,” Ben was breathless. She moved to pull him close to her.

“God, yes.” She said. “That was better than I could have ever imagined.”

__

**A Year later**

Ben and Rey had returned to the same convention in which they had met, this time the two of them were cosplaying Batman and Catwoman. Kaydel and Rose had gone as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, and Jannah was sincerely enjoying not having to cosplay at all. “I’m going to go get some food, catch up with you guys later.” She said.

“Are you sure about that? You know the food here is way too overpriced,”

“I’m good Rose,” Jannah smiled.

Rey and Ben split off to go look at comics, away from Kaydel and Rose. “You make a really hot Catwoman,” Ben said. He had been more than enthusiastic to see Rey in costume, she raised an eyebrow at Ben.

“I also have a Poison Ivy costume, not sure if you could handle that one though.”

“Oh, I would love to see that.”

“I’ll show you later,” She grabbed his hand and pulled him along to another booth. “For now, we are going to get all the nerdy shit in the world and it’s going to be great.”

“Oh yeah,” Ben said, “before we go there is somewhere that I want to go.”

“Yeah? Where?”

“Um,” He shifted a little nervously, “I’ll show you later.” And he did. They had been moving around the con when they met back up with Jannah, Kaydel and Rose. They all looked pretty giddy as all of them moved back to a familiar looking booth.

“Isn’t this the booth where we met?” Was the first thing that Rey said as she turned to Ben.

“Yeah. It is. Was wondering if you were gonna remember.”

“How could I forget?” Rey asked. “You’re always my knight in shining armor.”

“Well, it’s good that you remembered because I wanted to ask you something. And it’s okay if you say no, but um, I just—” Ben had actually stuffed his ring in the utility belt that Rey had insisted on making for him with functional compartments and everything. He knelt down on one knee and watched as Rey gasped. “Will you marry me?”

“Of course,” Rey said without any hesitation, “yes, Ben. I’ll marry you.” He was barely back on his feet when she surged forward and kissed him, a few pictures being snapped by passerbys and others looking on.

“Oh good,” Ben grinned. Rey giggled.

“I love you,” She said. “You’re my favorite nerd,”

“I love you too,” Ben told her, “and you’re pretty great yourself.”


End file.
